I Didn't Wish For This
by ProudCamper
Summary: "Uhh... Hey? I'm your genie." She smiled awkwardly. Percy dropped his blue chips. "..."
1. Chapter 1

**The Lamp Is Haunted!**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. :D**

* * *

Long story short, Percy was having a very, very bad day. He was fired from his job at Starbucks for accidentally spilling coffee on a customer, he was splashed with muddy water from a passing truck, and his car was towed which meant he had to walk the entire way back to his dorm. So, yeah. He was in a sour mood. It also didn't help that his roomate, Jason, had called him about getting a lamp "so that we don't have to live in perpetual darkness, even though Nico likes it that way."

"Dude, my car got towed. How do you expect me to go to a lighting store?"

"I dunno... Maybe there's one next to your job!?"

"..."

"Yeah, I thought so. Anyways, I got to go! Pipes is calling me." BEEP!

"Jerk," Percy muttered under his breath as he headed toward the shop next door. It was a slightly run down place, but it did have most of the newer light fixtures. He entered the store and began searching for the lamp aisle.

"Hello there, young man," said a warm, brown-eyed woman, as she stepped out from behind the lightbulbs.

"Oh! Hi. Do you work here?" Percy asked.

"Yes. I'm the manager of this establishment. Are you looking for something? Wait, you need a lamp, don't you? Very well. Come along then. You remind me of-" the woman continued to ramble on as Percy stared at her incredulously. He followed her nonetheless.

"Here we are! Pick carefully! Each one has their own interesting backstory," she explained.

"Wha-" Percy turned around to ask, but the manager was already gone.

"Okay then..," He looked around warily before exploring the different options. There were multi-colored lamps, shaped ones, even the old-fashioned ones from Aladdin. He grabbed one of the Aladdin ones and rubbed it. Nothing happened. Percy sighed and put it back.

"No magic for me," Percy snorted before picking up a silver and blue owl lamp. Apparently, he could turn it by pulling the beak up and down, but it required batteries. Other than that, it was just a ceramic owl that glowed. Percy decided he'd buy that one. Jason liked birds and Percy liked the color blue.

Percy went to the counter, lamp in hand.

"Um... Hello?" he called out. He looked at the cash register. Taped on it was a sign that read: _If you are Perseus Jackson, you can take the lamp for free. Just remember this. Once used, you can not return the lamp. Do not break it or their will be consequences. Don't think you can hide._

Percy stared at the paper. What in the name of Hades!?, he thought. Percy slowly inched toward the door. He then bolted out like Death himself was chasing him.

"Jeez Percy. What's got your tail in a twist?" chuckled Jason as he pulled up. Piper raised an eyebrow from the front seat.

Percy exhaled. Where had that woman gotten his name? Was she a stalker?

"Nah. It's nothing."

"Alright then. Me and Piper are gonna grab a bite. Do you want to come with us or should I just drop you off at home?" asked Jason, eyeing Percy.

Percy jumped into the backseat ,"Just take me home."

* * *

10 minutes later...

Percy sat at his desk, studying for his midterms, under the owl lamp light. He just started reading and he was already sick of it.

"URGH!" Percy complained, throwing up his arms, and falling face-first onto the textbook ,"I wish I didn't have to take stupid mid-terms! I wish school doesn't need to have you study all these stupid textbo-" Percy paused when he heard a peculiar sound outside his window. He carefully approached the glass, warily creeping forward, pencil at the ready. He looked out the window and-

Nothing was there. Percy turned around and listened for any other noises.

"Why is today so mysterious and boring?! My life is usually filled with a bunch of random crap!" he tentatively looked around ,"I wish something interesting would happen today."

"..."

"IfanyoneislisteningIwishforagirlfriend!" he inhaled.

"No? Fine then, I'm going to go get myself a snack." Percy exited the room.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

While Percy had left, a blonde-haired, grey-eyed girl had come tumbling through window. She dusted her self off and scanned the room.

"This place is a pigsty; how does he get anything done in here?" she snapped her fingers and everything flew back into shelves, drawers and hampers. She moved to sit on the bed.

"What else can I fix up here? His love life and studying patterns...," she mumbled to herself, mentally planning what she would do.

"Holy Hera..."

The girl turned around quickly ,"Uhhh... Hey? I'm your genie." She smiled awkwardly.

Percy dropped his blue chips.

"..."

"Oh shoot, sorry," she swept her hand and the chips flew into the trash. Then, she jumped off the bed and kneeled. "I was supposed to start with a formal greeting first. I started recently so, I kinda forgot. Anyways... Hello Perseus Jackson. I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Wisdom. I will be your personal genie for as long as you don't break my lamp. I am a 'Modern' genie so to speak. That means I can grant as many wishes as you want as long they're not unreasonable, like ruling the world, or make your WiFi work. These rules are further explained in the genie guidelines, Article 2, Section 3.C."

"..."

"I see I may have shocked you. Um, do you need something?"

Percy felt his knees give way as he started to fall to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Jason!**

 **Don't worry, I don't add disclaimers to every chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

The first thing Percy saw when he opened his eyes was a beautiful face framed by a halo of princess curls, illuminated by a warm light.

"Are you okay?" the face asked, looking down at him; her long blond locks tickling his nose. She grimaced and wiped the side of his mouth with a tissue. He sneezed.

"You know you drool while you sleep, right? Or, at least while you're knocked out."

"Who are you?" Percy yawned, rubbing his eyes."Why are you in my room?"

"I have to do the speech again, don't I?" she frowned, moving away to sit on his desk. She swiped her hand and his textbooks that were piled haphazardly on the table flew into his backpack.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Wisdom. I am a genie. I grant wishes. All of this is covered in-"

"You're my genie?!"

Annabeth shot a look at him, eyebrow raised. "What do you think, Perseus? Also, don't interrupt me while I'm-"

"Can you call me Percy? I don't really like the name Perseus."

"As you wish. Perseus."

"Don't call me- You know what, whatever. Let's just test this out. I wish for... a blue cherry Coke."

A large glass of ice-cold Coke appeared on his bedside. Percy stared at it incredulously before taking a small sip.

"This is pretty good!" he remarked, gulping down more of the drink. Eventually, he had downed the whole glass. "Can I have some more?"

"Well...I have a limited amount wish-granting mana. It refills everyday, but you still have to spend it wisely. The amount of mana used depends on how big your wish is. I, as a genie, have to grant any wish you make that is allowed in the manual. As another caution, it's very unhealthy to have too much sugar."

Percy processed the information for a second.

"That's greeeeaaaaaattttt... But I'm still going to wish for more soda and pretend I didn't hear that last part... I'm also going to be wishing for junk food. Can't live without it."

* * *

Jason always thought that his dork of a cousin could not get a girlfriend. He even didn't think Percy could engage in a conversation with any female of his age. (Besides Piper) Even though Percy was pretty okay in the looks department, his sense of humor was fairly sarcastic and he wasn't exactly considered an intellectual. This was why Jason was extremely surprised when he walked in to his roommate chatting with a girl in their dorm. The girl had even brought a vending machine amount of snacks!

"Hey Per- Who are you?" Jason backed up. A random blond haired female sat on the table, feet propped up on the bed. The floor was littered with many empty chip bags and cans.

She turned around quickly, eyes wide,"Sh- I mean, HI! I am Annabeth Chase! Are you Percy's roommate?"

"...hi? I'm Jason, Jason Grace. And yes, I am his roommate," Jason glared at him. "Percy never told me about a girlfriend!"

"Jason, we're not dating..." An awkward silence swept into the room.

"I'm going to be going now," Annabeth glanced at Percy, both their faces tinted pink," Bye Percy. I'll see you later." She squeezed out into the hallway and took off.

Jason watched Annabeth turn the corner before turning to his cousin. Percy looked up at the doorway, jumped off the mattress, and scraped up the dignity he had left.

"How was lunch?" Percy asked, trying to change the topic.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

"Crap! The Council's going to be mad!" Annabeth muttered under her breath. She wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone besides her "master". Besides, it was her first day on the job and she was already screwing it up.

"How am I going to get back into my lamp? Is it possible to erase Jason's memories? I wonder..." She paced, thinking hard.

"Woah! Who are you and why are you in my boyfriend's dorm?" interrogated a choppy, brown haired girl, who looked to be of Native American descent. Her swirling, kaleidoscopic eyes squinted at Annabeth suspiciously.

"I'm Percy's... friend. My name is Annabeth," she said, hands up in surrender. She watched her questioner's face light up with a mischievous joy.

"Oh really? Are you sure you're Percy's 'friend'? I think I heard a pause in your speech. I'm Piper, by the way," Piper smirked. Annabeth could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

"My Gods, you got to be kidding me right now."

* * *

 **I'm not good with schedules. Just so you know. I know that this chapter wasn't as long as my other one even though I have an A/N. Sorry? Since it makes me feel better, I'll list my excuses. :)**

 **1)Homework**

 **2)My parents are on vacation**

 **3)More homework**

 **4)Netflix**

 **5)Laziness**

 **6)Yeah, its mostly just homework**

 **...Uhhh... Heh Heh Heh. Moving on, I want to thank you for your support. First ten reviewers! Whooo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Can Explain...**

 **Hey look! Slight Jiper fluff. Not really though. -_-**

* * *

"Would you believe me if I told you she was some magical being? I mean, if you didn't, that's perfectly fine. Actually, it would be preferred if you didn't believe me," rambled Percy. He had retaken his seat on the bed, across from where Jason sat on the rolling desk chair. He was nervously stuffing mini Oreo cookies in his mouth, trying to draw Jason away from the subject of Annabeth randomly appearing in his room.

"Oh ha ha ha...Of course I'm not going to think that. Do I look that oblivious? Seriously, what was she doing in our dorm? She even had a ton of snacks! You said yourself Annabeth's not your girlfriend. Even if she was, I would still consider the fact I'd never met her before. I don't even think she goes to Half-Blood University," Jason pondered. "Did you meet her on the One True Pairing app? I didn't expect you take it that far in finding a girlfriend. Honestly, it's a bit overrated."

Percy gagged,"DUDE! There is no way in Hades I'd do that! What _really_ happened was... Um... Let me think... I know-ahem, _remember._ While you and Piper were stuffing your faces, I got hungry myself. You know me. Typical bottomless stomach! Anyways, I went to vending machine downstairs, but I didn't have any money. I kinda tried to break in? Anyway, I got my hand stuck in the slot where food comes out. Ha ha ha, typical clumsy me. I panicked and started thinking I had to cut my own arm off. Yeah... And while that mess was happening, Annabeth rounded the corner and spotted me. She helped get my hand out. It was actually quite simple... If you were wondering about all the junk food lying around, they're all the packs from the machine. They got knocked down when I was attempting to take my arm out. That's pretty much it." Percy mentally high-fived himself. Normally, improvisation was not his thing. Neither was acting.

"Did you make that up just now?" Jason asked, eyeing Percy. Sweat beaded on his forehead, the moment of victory gone. Maybe he still needed practice for pulling stories off the top of his head. Had Jason seen through his lie?

"Noooo...,"he replied anxiously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmmm... I guess. That doesn't explain why I didn't know or recognize her though. If Annabeth was hanging around the campus, I guess she does go here? Maybe she lives on the other side of the school."

"As a matter of fact, Annabeth did tell me that... she recently... ummm... transferred from...uhh... San Francisco! Yup! That's definitely it."

"Cool. Looks like you're finally hitting it up with the ladies. Am I right Percy?" Jason winked, nudging Percy's shoulder. Percy stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

"Dude, are you serious? So immature. I expected more from some highstrung college student," Percy teased mockingly.

"You're calling me immature? Ha! Says the Mama's boy who runs around with a water gun, singing 'Under the Sea'," Jason said.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Mama's boy or singing songs from Ariel!" Percy cheered, playfully throwing the Oreo bag at Jason's face.

Jason scooped up some chips,"Now you've done it!"

* * *

Annabeth wasn't exactly sure what to think of Piper. She seemed pretty cool, but a little bit of a romanticist...

Oh who was she kidding, Piper could virtually be a child of Aphrodite even though she tried hard not to show it.

"Soooooo... How do you meet Percy?"Piper asked, palms cupping her face. "Do you think he's cute? I don't want any of that 'He's just my friend' crap. I want details. You know, just so I can make fun of Percy later... Please?"

"...I don't know?" Annabeth said tentatively. She was stepping toward the front door, hoping Piper wouldn't notice. Just a little closer...

"Its fine for you to leave. I know I tend to be a little meddlesome in people's love lives...Heh. Sorr-" Piper was suddenly cut off by a bellowing war cry.

"FEEL THE BURN!"

"NOOO! NOT THE TAKIS! AHHH!"

"HAHAHA- Oh Gods, I'm so sorry!"

"IT'S IN MY EYE! IT BURNS!"

Both girls looked at each other, wide-eyed. Suddenly, both of them broke into a race to Percy's bedroom. When they opened the door, they found Jason on the floor, Taki powder spread everywhere. Opened packets were thrown about, their contents spilled all over the floor. Along with the random snacks, books, paper, other school supplies were also mixed in the mess. It looked like a tornado had invited its friends to lay waste to the room.

Jason was cupping his right eye in pain while Percy was frantically searching for a water bottle. In his mission, he clumsily knocked down the trash can.

"I wonder what the name of my guide dog will be. Maybe Tempest... Hmm...," Jason mumbled to himself. Annabeth snorted and picked up the bag lying beside him.

"Extra-Spicy eye-watering goodness.,"she read aloud. "What the Hades were you guys doing in here?"

Percy turned around guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck,"Ummm... We started a food fight? With the stuff you gave me? Sorry?"

"Do you have any idea who's going to clean up this mess?"Piper frowned, surveying the room, arms crossed.

Percy thought long and hard,"...Annabeth?" Percy covered his mouth quickly and darted away without giving anyone a chance to process what he had just said.

"Wait... You little piece of shi-! Get the frick back here!" yelled Annabeth, chasing a fleeing Percy.

"I'm sorry! I'll clean it up! Ach! I wish for you to stop!"

"Not a chance! Manual, Section 3.B, clause 1, 'If deemed appropriate by wishing standards, the wish-giver doesn't have to follow.'HA!"

"Stupid rules. Where are my sneakers?! GAH! Get off me! Nooooo!"

Piper snickered while she helped her boyfriend into the bathroom,"Quite a riot aren't they, Jason?"

Jason grunted, unamused,"Fix my eye first, then we'll see."

"Pfff. Killjoy. Fine, sit down and remove your hand. That looks bad. Rinse it a bit,"Piper grimaced. Jason stared up at her with a red, teary gaze.

"Pipes, I'm sorry for causing all this trouble,"he apologized.

"Aw. You poor, big baby. Don't fret, I forgive you,"smiled Piper, kissing his forehead."Can't stay mad at you for long anyways."

"Good, because it was actually all Percy's fault,"remarked Jason, spraying water in his face. Piper laughed before pulling down a towel for him and mussing up his hair.

* * *

"Uncle uncle!" Percy begged. Annabeth was sitting on his back, elbows digging into his sides.

"Oh, am I not dangerous enough to do any damage?"she mocked, easily holding Percy down.

"Okay! You're evil! Happy now?! Get off me!"Percy wheezed. Annabeth smirked and stood up. She offered her hand to Percy to help him up. He gladly took up the offer and dusted himself off.

"Yes, quite content. Now come on. 'You' have a pigsty to clean."

Percy sarcastically exclaimed,"Oh yes, can't wait for that. Also, just to clear things up, I'm not allowed to reveal you're a genie, right?"

"Yes. I'm not allowed to be seen by other people, but you know how Jason and Piper saw me. Ugh. I'll have to make a cover story."

"Don't worry, I already expertly crafted one."

* * *

 **Guys I am so flipping sorry. I got caught up in a couple of other things and never got around to posting this. I actually wrote this within a couple of days of posting the last chapter. Yeah... I'm a terrible person... I mean, at least there was a chapter length improvement? Also, to the Guest who predicted Annabeth getting jealous of Percy, you are on to something. It probably will take a while to lead up that moment though, so sit tight. And by a while, I meant not anytime soon because of... stuff.**

 **Keep on reviewing or leaving nice comments. It makes me feel good. See you in the next chapter.**

 **~Sam**


End file.
